Sad Serenade
by Toylad
Summary: En una celebración, la princesa saca sus sentimientos sobre Finn con una canción, pero al parecer este la escucha y ocurre un giro inesperado.


**Hola! Bueno, sé que tengo algunos caps e historias pendientes, pero tuve esta idea hace días y pensé en subirla hoy, así que espero que les guste. Ah! Y la canción cómo está en inglés pueden buscar (si lo desean) la letra en español en YouTube.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Hora de Aventura o sus personajes no me pertenece y la canción "Sad Serenade" es de Selena Gomez.**

* * *

La princesa, o mejor dicho, Reina Flama, se encontraba en una magnífica fiesta, en la cual se festejaba un reinado honesto, compasivo y amable por su parte.

Todo habitante del Reino del fuego había llegado la celebración para aclamar a su nueva gobernante, la cual desde el trono en el que estaba sentada, les daba las gracias dulcemente.

Había comida, un DJ, juegos, concursos, serpentinas, en fin; diversión. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de la hermosa ex novia de Finn, fue un karaoke, el cual estaba siendo "promocionado" por un pequeño hombrecillo del fuego.

-Y bien –dijo él- ¿Quién quiere usar el karaoke primero?

Todos, o al menos la mayoría de los presentes, insistieron en participar, pero el hombrecillo tuvo una idea mejor.

-Vaya, pero, ¿Qué les parece si la Reina Flama es la que estrena el karaoke?-todos se volvieron prácticamente locos y animaron a su gobernante para que participara.

-Está bien –dijo ella mientras ser levantaba de su asiento, tomaba el micrófono y le hacía unas señas al DJ para que reprodujera la canción que ella deseaba cantar. Este, siguió al pie de la letra sus instrucciones y la canción comenzó.

**Happier times, flash through my mind**

**We both say it's over and I believe it's this time**

**All the pain that I hide, **

**let it play through the night.**

Sus súbditos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir al notar la preciosa voz que su gobernante poseía.

**A sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade, we almost got it right**

**A sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight**

**All the love that we made**

**Turn it up, let it play**

**A sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade**

PF, o RF, miró a su público y sonrió al sentirse querida por sus súbditos, pero el dolor por Finn, el cual logró que estuviera cantando una triste serenata, eliminó la sonrisa de su rostro.

**I won't regret what I won't forget**

**Memories and your number, all are I have left**

**I wish you the best, I really do**

**Even though I know that I'm still not over you**

**I know that we both are to blame**

**I can't believe, you didn't fight harder for me**

Los habitantes del Reino del Fuego se subieron a las mesas del lugar y comenzaron a hacerle coros a la bella Reina Flama.

**It's a sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade, we almost got it right**

**A sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight**

**All the love that we made**

**Turn it up, let it play**

**A sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade**

Flama, cerró delicadamente sus ojos y comenzó a caminar por el escenario en un intento por evitar las lágrimas que intentaban apoderarse de sus preciosos ojos y brotar desesperadamente.

**The more you love, the more it hurts**

**When it ends, when it's over**

**All that's left are the memories**

**Playing over, and over**

**In your head, in your heart**

**Turn it up, make it stop**

**Tonight, all over the world**

**The most beautiful song ever heard**

Abrió sus ojos, a pesar de que sabía que estaban vidriosos, y con el corazón hecho un puño, cantó.

**It's a sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade, we almost got it right**

**A sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight**

**All the love that we made**

**Turn it up, let it play**

**A sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade**

Suspiró

**A sad, sad serenade**

**Sad serenade**

Con un "Gracias" y muchos aplausos, bajó del escenario, para entonces toparse con alguien conocido.

-¿PF? –preguntó él.

-¿F…Fi…Finn? –tartamudeó ella.

-Y… yo… lo lamento –dijo el héroe de Ooo- n… no sabía que te sentías así.

-Está bien –dijo ella mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No, no está bien –dio él mientras delicadamente volteaba el rostro de su ex novia de modo que quedaran viéndose frente a frente- yo… yo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer ahora que eres una reina y que fui un completo tonto al haber roto tu corazón y me arrepiento todos los días por eso, pero… -suspiró- ¿Me concederías el honor de volver conmigo?

Los ojos de Flama se abrieron como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente; no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Y… yo –fue lo único que logró decir antes de ser interrumpida por un tierno y rápido beso, el cual logró que se sonrojara a límites imposibles.

-¿Y? ¿Aceptas? –preguntó Finn, también ruborizado.

-Acepto –dijo con aún sus mejillas coloradas, aunque quizá aún más que hacía un par de segundos atrás.


End file.
